


真的忘了当时起的什么名字

by naodongda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naodongda/pseuds/naodongda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>朗姆洛敬佩强者，但冬兵不是。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SY被删了，撸否大概不让发，AO3备份

（一）

朗姆洛敬佩强者。  
金钱可以雇佣他杀人，却收买不到他的忠诚。倒不是说他清新脱俗瞧不上那些绿纸片，谁不爱钱，不爱钱当什么雇佣兵。只不过朗姆洛更喜欢有保障稳赚不赔的大钱途，因为，强者永远会胜利，而胜利者才拥有花不完的票子和赶不走的婊子。  
瞧，朗姆洛只是看得透彻，算计得更长远。

世界最终会匍匐在强者脚下。他做雇佣兵也是一边赚钱一边寻找。  
朗姆洛没有盲目自大到认为仅靠自己一身肌肉就能撑到最后。这个时代如此可怕又脆弱不堪，他游走在黑暗和光明的交界，愈发清楚潜伏其下的暗涌。末日可以在一瞬降临，就在那些强者们一念之间，存活或死亡，取决于所站的地方。  
他要进入那个安全区域。  
他想活下去。

所以，当朗姆洛误入红骷髅的“招聘会”，他毫不迟疑地递交了自己的简历——徒手扯断三个九头蛇特工的脖子也许没那么令人印象深刻。但他在红骷髅一刀戳在他肩膀时，单膝跪下，诉说自己希望追随眼前霸主去开创新世界的意愿，绝对打动了那颗不知道什么颜色的心（如果红骷髅有这玩意的话）。  
“啊，你是个有趣的小东西。”  
红骷髅满意地收下了他，当时，刚跨过二十八岁门槛的前雇佣兵着实被那称谓恶心到了。不过，很快他不再介意，毕竟以他新老板的真实年龄来说，朗姆洛就算做孙子辈都合情合理。

给九头蛇打工并不比当雇佣兵轻松，只是正规许多。  
朗姆洛得到了自己的编号、宿舍、制服、还有工资卡，那可怜的数字让不少新丁吵吵闹闹要辞职回老家。然后他们就真不见了，没有人傻到去询问九头蛇人事部（是的他们有这个部门）如何处理辞职申请，但留下来的人都闭口不谈心知肚明。  
加入九头蛇是一条不归路。  
而朗姆洛喜欢这样，赌注越大，得到的就越多。九头蛇的事业就是他的未来，所以朗姆洛专注着努力着，在第三年，他们就把他送去了神盾学院。

这让朗姆洛有些挫败。  
他的战绩绝对出众，更别提这些年，光靠他行刑审讯的技巧获得的有用信息给九头蛇带来了的巨大价值。而这些混球居然把他分配去神盾卧底？朗姆洛想要加入的是“超级士兵计划”，被注入血清变得更强，而不是陪那帮小屁孩上战术课！  
他一点也不喜欢当什么面冷心善的超龄老班长，更讨厌做作业！操，为什么考试不能只进行实战还要交论文！！为什么条顺脸靓的妹子没有对他毕业告白，而特么隔壁班小鬼会送他同志情书！！神盾学院那么基独眼局长你知道吗！！

好吧，牢骚归牢骚，朗姆洛还是让自己以优异成绩迅速跳级，只两年就毕业了，并且，他直接被神盾局快速反应特种部队小组收编，还挂了副队的头衔，安全等级五。  
九头蛇极少有人能做到这样的程度，朗姆洛觉得是时候跟他的老板谈条件了。  
可是当他拿着写满整整4页纸的“超级士兵计划”申请敲开红骷髅指挥室的大门，他发现自己错得太离谱了，他的老板正在跟他的新晋上司（卧底身份）聊得正欢。

“哦，布洛克，我们刚才正聊到你有多优秀。”  
他卧底身份的新上司，前神盾局局长，现神盾高级官员兼神盾学院名誉理事，皮尔斯先生把嘴里的雪茄放在烟缸，目光从上到下打量着他，“听说你是个好士兵？”  
朗姆洛艰难吞咽了一口，“我听从您的指示，长官。”  
皮尔斯满意地点点头，然后跟红骷髅简要交流了几句，跟使用什么武器相关，朗姆洛没注意听，他心潮澎湃。  
显然，他被红骷髅指派给了皮尔斯，他们当着他的面讨论的话题足够秘密到需要灭掉整个基地的程度。而他被允许旁听。布洛克朗姆洛在加入九头蛇第五年后，第一次真正站在了强者身边的安全圈内。  
哦，真是激动得让人想落泪。  
当然，那是三十三岁朗姆洛的感想，他并不知道这历史性的一刻给他未来人生带来了多么大的创伤和麻烦。是的，甩不掉的麻烦。

说起来，跟在皮尔斯身边，让朗姆洛学到不少。比如分辨真正的强者。  
这是一个生动有趣的过程。  
起初，朗姆洛没有把皮尔斯放在眼里。虽然嘴上说说服从命令，可他讨厌政客，手无缚鸡之力，只靠一张嘴扯着谎言。好吧，皮尔斯也是有点武力值的，但依然是个讨厌的政客。  
不过随着几个险象环生的任务，还有几次令朗姆洛都觉得心狠手辣不忍直视的杀戮决定，不得不说，皮尔斯拥有一颗强者之心。  
这个西装革履的男人永远他知道自己想要什么。  
“布洛克，我们在重新建立一个新社会的秩序，我们在做正义的事，而正义的事是需要有牺牲的。”  
皮尔斯拉开冰箱门，倒了一杯牛奶给他，朗姆洛眯起眼，没有拒绝，尽管他不喜欢喝这个。对方充满高尚信仰的言辞，再搭配上充满亲和力的笑容、友善的举动，真是个忧国忧民随时可以为世界人类牺牲的优秀典范。难怪连尼克弗瑞都能被他欺骗了。

尼克弗瑞，神盾现任指挥官。  
朗姆洛并不否认他也是强者，可注定失败。因为他选择了与更强大的存在进行对抗。当然弗瑞现在并不知道那股可以摧毁他的力量早就包围了他，扼住了他的喉咙，静待一次轻松收力的契机。  
不过就算没有九头蛇，也会有其他人灭掉弗瑞，弗瑞选择的是一条自毁之路。  
对英雄的盲目信仰，还有那些保护所有人类的狗屁理想。那不是正义，是愚蠢，弱者是不需要拯救的，作恶者也不需要救赎。所以，朗姆洛在进入神盾后，没有任何动摇，反而更加相信自己选择的道路。

这也是为什么朗姆洛一再申请加入“超级士兵计划”，但每一次，每一次申请都被以“组织还有更重要的事让你去做”被打回来。  
申请到第九次，朗姆洛放弃了，可他需要知道真相。他找到一个倒霉的九头蛇科研员“闲聊”，只用了十分钟，那家伙就告诉朗姆洛，他早被贴上了“无用”标签。  
在他加入九头蛇第三个月，他的DNA样本就被送去了项目小组，负责实验的那个科学家认为朗姆洛注射血清后成活率低于40%，直接在他的档案里盖了叉。  
多么愚蠢的决定！  
那个该杀的科学家随便动动手指，就毁掉了他那40%可能成功拥有超级战士力量的希望。而结果是不允许被更改的。  
难以言喻地愤怒灼烧着朗姆洛，他辗转难眠了整整一个月。

到了一个月零三天，他轮值负责神盾科学家例性转移任务，结果他们中途遭遇了恐怖分子袭击。战斗不算艰难，他们歼灭了所有敌人，神盾只有一名科学家中弹身亡。  
朗姆洛做了任务报告，弗瑞对他的小组英勇保护了余下三十多名科学家表达了嘉奖。

而朗姆洛知道真正的惩罚很快就会到来。

“我可以听你解释，你认为你是杀掉了一个神盾的科学家，还是在对一个前九头蛇的项目负责人进行报复？”  
皮尔斯捏住他的下巴，像看一只可怜的小狗那样盯着他。朗姆洛赤裸的胸膛满是鞭痕，他的九头蛇同事脑子里可没有手下留情这个词。被吊起来狠抽一顿，但没有直接被子弹爆头，而是送到这间没有监视器的刑讯室……至少意味着他有活下去的机会。  
“只有弱者才给自己的行为做辩解，长官。”  
“我知道你愤怒什么。幼稚。”  
“那是我想要的。”朗姆洛嘶哑着嗓子低吼。  
“因为你不懂，傻男孩，”皮尔斯不怒反笑，“真正的强大不是身体上，也不是吹捧的那些坚韧精神。真正的强大在于你能操控什么掌控着谁。当然，你需要变强，但不是力量上……哦，这种错误不算什么，你太年轻。”捏住他下巴手指缓缓张开，暧昧地沿着他颈部线条摩挲起来。  
操，那都算不上是一种暗示了。  
“我接受您的教诲，承认我的错误，长官。”朗姆洛暧昧地裂开嘴，唇上的裂口让这个笑容并不完美。但足够表达他对于可以存活下去愿意付出的代价。  
“很好，但你仍需接受惩戒。”  
“只要是来自您本人的。”  
朗姆洛从审讯椅直接滑跪到地面，双手背在身后，脑袋正对皮尔斯腿间。  
老家伙的龌龊念头从他入队的第一天就写在眼睛里，朗姆洛心知肚明。在做雇佣兵那几年，他也碰到过一些对他有想法的雇主，男人或者女人，在经历大量危险任务被肾上腺素刺激后，对朗姆洛这具荷尔蒙充足的身体所吸引。如果对方合他口味，朗姆洛一般也乐得再多拿额外一笔。  
他没想到皮尔斯也成了其中一员。  
当朗姆洛张开嘴含住那根半硬的东西，听到他号称要开创新世界的老板几乎失去理智的咒骂喘息，朗姆洛把皮尔斯从他的强者名录上清除掉了。  
这个揪着他头发，狠狠操弄他喉咙的男人撑不到九头蛇新世界的那天。哦，并不是因为他操了他的嘴巴才这样说。朗姆洛只是认为真正的强者在越接近结果只会越小心谨慎，而皮尔斯的自大在膨胀，没有胜利就在毫无顾忌地放任自己去享受……

跟上司成为炮友的效果立竿见影，他从刑讯室直接被扔去了九头蛇疗养中心，而神盾那边也处理得当，他获得了一个不错的假期。  
在这个假期结束前一天，朗姆洛躲开皮尔斯的眼线潜回了九头蛇总部，他告诉红骷髅他以后不会完全听从皮尔斯的命令，因为那个人是个失败者。  
红骷髅半眯着眼睛端详了他片刻，从抽屉里拿出一份档案扔给他，然后挥了挥手让他退下。朗姆洛知道他又一次成功地向安全区域迈进了一步。  
那是一份关于“冬日战士”的资料及操作手册。  
他获得了跟皮尔斯一样的使用权限，当然，皮尔斯不会知情。  
而朗姆洛当时也完全没意识自己将惹到什么祸，就像前面说的，那时他确实年轻。

 

（二）

虽然有了红骷髅的默认授权，但朗姆洛静待时机。  
他未获得全部信任，他知道自己只是亚历山大皮尔斯“万一出错”的替代方案。

倒是皮尔斯认为朗姆洛是“他的人”了。哦，并不是指肉体关系建立带来的那些下流话，而是老家伙自认为掌握了朗姆洛的弱点——贪生怕死，为了求活可以做最没底线的事情。好吧，算不上有什么误解，但是缺少一个前提：那是在朗姆洛没有选择道路之前。  
因为一旦他认准了方向，就会是一辈子走下去，忠诚至死。  
不过被人低看是战略先机，他不会傻到去纠正。

实际上，只过了几周尝鲜期，朗姆洛就没再被喊去办公室“单独训话”了。毕竟皮尔斯对他的欲望更多来自征服，是啊，让处处压制自己的红骷髅的得力助手跪在地上深喉，就好像能间接操到红骷髅本人一样……呃，后半句是推测，那画面太美，朗姆洛实在不敢想。  
总之，皮尔斯在确认他被驯服后，便失去了兴趣。

朗姆洛庆幸他的嘴巴终于恢复正常用途了，可惜好时光没有停留太久。

五个月后，多国能源讨论大会。安全管理交由神盾负责，场内还有来自各国的特勤守卫。朗姆洛所在的小队负责此次大会的交通保障及场内监察工作。

一路平稳，各方车辆按时进入安全区，没有发生任何异常。  
但朗姆洛总觉得要有事情发生。  
这次看似简单的守卫任务被神盾评估为S级，这也是为什么连菲尔寇森和约翰加特勒级别的神盾特工也被安排进来。  
九头蛇一定会有所动作。  
但朗姆洛没有接到任何指令，以往他都会“提醒”，以免发生乌龙。要知道，朗姆洛能一直保持副队身份而没被不断补充的新鲜血液所替代，那是靠一个一个完美任务拼出来的。

他确信今晚不会太平，也许是在他负责的区域之外。  
知道的越少越安全，至少朗姆洛不用担心信任评估了。如果真的将要发生一次突袭，神盾必然内查。潜伏在神盾的九头蛇特工们是有不少方法通过信任测试，但也有一些在引起怀疑后销声匿迹。朗姆洛可不认为他们领到一笔退休费或转职其它部门了。  
在九头蛇没有退路。  
也因此，它发展得愈加迅速和强大。朗姆洛为之着迷。

会议比所有人预想的时间要长得多，甚至原定的晚宴被取消，餐盘直接送进了会议室。在大门短暂的开合之间，一个兴奋的声音传出来“……这会改变人类历史！”  
正巧经过走廊，准备去通知队员重新部署返程安排的朗姆洛，在听到这句话时，没忍住皱了皱眉头。他脑子里跳入了一个名字，那份资料，那些任务后的评估。

改写历史……

一种猜测让他有些兴奋起来，几乎是哼着调子回到队里。

“心情不错？”罗林斯靠在保姆车上好奇地问。  
“有好事。”心痒了大半年，说不定真有机会见到那东西了。朗姆洛咧嘴笑得有些得意，这让罗林斯紧张起来，他往朗姆洛身前凑了凑，左右瞄了两眼，确认没人注意他们，才压低嗓音问，“任务？”  
“也许。”  
朗姆洛冲刚进队的新兵眨了眨眼，对方一阵要窒息的表情，平静了几秒，才吞咽一口，小声说，“九头蛇万岁。”  
没错，罗林斯也是九头蛇一员。但与朗姆洛不同，这个小年轻是进入神盾后才被组织招募的，朗姆洛没问过他改变阵营的原因。那不是他关心的事。不过皮尔斯确实有暗示过，将来这支小队会完全属于他。

但朗姆洛的胃口显然大得多。  
他静待九头蛇传奇武器的出现。虽然这一次，不是他在使用，但他希望可以看到自己将来能得到的东西。  
一件强者才能拥有和支配的武器。

他在脑子里拟出了十几种作战计划，模拟着突袭发生时的战况，以及自己要如何反应得像一名忠诚的神盾特工，而又不会坏了九头蛇的好事。

但结果是他想太多，期盼落空。

直到会议大门重开，大人物们挨个拥抱告别，坐进了防弹车……什么都没发生。  
操，那几乎是满足刺杀条件的最后时机，除非哪个傻子打算在高速公路上动手？  
没有人会那么干，就算在深夜。  
朗姆洛顿觉无趣，甚至感到罗林斯看他的眼神儿也有点埋怨的意味。  
估计那孩子心里在咒骂留长官不靠谱呢，那也只能怪他自己念头假设得过于愚蠢了。

朗姆洛在心里叹了一声，双手撑脑后向座位靠了靠，这趟任务在驶入高速山道后其实已经临近完成，剩下一个小时行程他甚至可以打个小盹。哦，这可不是玩忽职守。你知道有多少双神盾顶级特工的眼睛在绷紧神经的关注吗。不缺他一个，别忘了，他可是九头蛇。

“有——嘶—”  
正在睡意逐渐萌发的时刻，突然通讯频道传来一阵刺耳的杂音。  
朗姆洛睁开双眼，正看到后视镜中，一个黑影从右侧警卫车的车顶上站起来。仿佛天降。  
眨眼之间，那个黑影动起来！  
该死，朗姆洛咒骂一声，眼看着黑影纵身越过另一辆警卫车，落在日本团队的车顶。  
紧接着，一道寒光在黑暗中闪过。  
然后是“砰”“砰”两声重击，那辆防弹保姆车冲出了山道。翻落下悬崖。

整个过程不到十几秒钟，神盾迅速应战，前车阵加速前行，后车阵减速撤离，可仍不够阻止发生的一切。  
直升机探照灯投下的光圈中，除了轮胎印，什么都没留下。  
从悬崖下升起的浓烟预示着车内人的结局。  
通讯频道内加特勒探员在怒吼，连寇森探员也没有推测出发生了什么。

那东西凭空出现又幽灵一般消失。  
不，不对。  
车队刚刚转过一片峭壁，神盾没在上面设任何关卡，那位置无法阻击，最矮的地方也不会低于65英尺高。  
而上帝啊，那黑影绝对是从峭壁上直接跳下来的！

这一认知让朗姆洛全身的汗毛竖立，喉咙感到一阵干渴。

冬日战士。是的。一定是。  
操，他真的想要得到它了。这是失去“超级士兵计划”机会后，第一次，朗姆洛想要一件东西想到心脏发疼。

回到三曲翼大楼，毫不意外，所有人被叫去单人调查询问。朗姆洛并未隐瞒信息，坦言自己看到了一个影子，但不确定那个影子是不是人类。他并没有说假话。  
三个小时候后，全员就地解散，这意味着，评估结果出来前，朗姆洛大概有一周时间不用呆在神盾局。  
他现在就可以跑回九头蛇基地！  
他现在就有可以去瞧瞧那东西的真面目。资料上说，冬日战士每次被启用，至少会持续五天。  
他迫不及待想了解冬日战士的真正能力。

但朗姆洛忍住了，老老实实回到了自己的宿舍，躺在并不柔软的床铺上辗转反侧。  
至少要等明天，他还没被兴奋冲昏头。  
可是肾上腺素刺激着朗姆洛，努力干咽了一口，还是无法抑制冲动。他干脆扒下裤子，把内裤退到大腿，然后舔了舔掌心，握住了发烫的欲望，上下快速撸动起来。他只想赶紧来一发，然后美美睡一觉，可冬日战士的身影一直在他脑子里晃来晃去的碍眼。  
朗姆洛挫败地用另一只手掌抚摸自己的身体，增加刺激，集中注意力。他弓起背，摆动臀部在手掌穿插，就这样折腾了好几分钟。  
终于，伴随一声低哑的呻吟，弓起的腰部重落在床上。他射了。

操他的冬日战士，明天必须去见一见，否则朗姆洛真觉得自己下半辈子可能要不举了。


	2. Chapter 2

（三）

朗姆洛回到基地时，意外发现冬日战士在实验室。  
有点奇怪，档案记载，每次任务结束后，冬日战士可以简单进食并正常睡眠（佩戴监控），之后的时间都会用在新武器训练和知识补充，并配合科研人员定时采集数据。  
直到要被重新冰冻起来，才会被拖回实验室进行操作。

难道发生了什么意外？  
可皮尔斯还稳稳坐在三曲翼最高层的办公室，而红骷髅也没现身。

朗姆洛大步走向实验室，中途没有遇到任何阻拦。心里难免有点小得意。虽没有正式任命，但九头蛇华盛顿分部的人几乎将他默认为得高级长官。他现在可算红骷髅和皮尔斯面前的红人。

“汇报你的状态。”

走到门外朗姆洛正听到有人在问话，然后隔了几秒，才有一个不带任何情绪的声音响起。

“任务，可执行。”

冬日战士？跟他想象中的不太一样。朗姆洛只看过纸质档案，没有看过视频资料，但在印象中，冬日战士的声音应该更冷酷更低沉更……至少不是这样年轻。

朗姆洛推门进去，显然整个实验室的人对于他的到来并不感到奇怪。一个穿白大褂的男人正背对着他，对坐在皮椅上的男人进行讯问，“你的情绪还是不稳定，汇报原因，冬日战士。”

“他看到我。”

依然是不带任何情绪的声音，但朗姆洛注意到坐在椅子上的那个人的右手微微握紧了皮椅的扶手。有点意思。  
朗姆洛索性走到白大褂旁边，这让他有了更好的视野。放任自己的视线从头到脚打量起眼前这件完美的兵器。

不得不说它比照片中的更美丽！  
朗姆洛在心里赞叹。

那只泛着寒光的钢铁义肢毫不费力掀开了防弹车的车顶，还有那双长腿，看起来不算肌肉发达，但却能从几层楼高的地方准确跳落。如果要说有让朗姆洛不太满意的地方，就只有脸了，过长的黑发也遮不住那张略带孩子气的面孔。  
朗姆洛当然希望他的武器彰显着纯爷们的气场，而不是什么白皙脸庞&黑色长发&斑比眼神&滴血的红唇，操他娘的，这样一总结，怎么九头蛇的拳头突然娘到不行。朗姆洛差点笑出来，赶紧忍住皱了皱鼻子，努力从脑中挥掉不恰当的比喻。

旁边的白大褂还是不满地瞥了他一眼，才继续追问，“谁看到你？”

“一个目标守卫。”冬日战士停顿了几秒，像是想起了什么，一直低垂的脑袋突然抬起来。白大褂谨慎地向后退开一段距离，朗姆洛没有动，不想展现出一丝恐惧。何况眼前的男人的肌肉状态还很放松，没有任何攻击性。

“解…解释你的话，士兵。”

“我们有不到一秒钟的视线交错，”冬日战士对白大褂陈述着，可是脑袋却转向了朗姆洛，两只眼睛目不转睛地看着他，那视线古怪得让人有种被捕食者盯上的错觉。

朗姆洛心漏了一拍，该死的。  
果然，冬日战士伸出那只铁手的食指指向他，“是他看到我，在车镜中。”然后加问了一句，“要杀了他吗？”

“艹，我他妈也是九头蛇的，我在卧底我当然知道你，我还是你的上级，明白吗？”朗姆洛在众人一片惊呼中上前一步捏住冬日战士的下巴，“你永远，永远不能下手杀我，明白吗，士兵？”他用另一只手按在铁臂临近与血肉交合的位置。

冬日战士皱了皱眉，显然预感到什么。  
朗姆洛心里其实很紧张，虽然资料里写明向冬日战士暗示微型炸弹位置可以令其服从，但真的他没什么把握。冬兵被冰冻又洗脑，谁知道这条规则还管不管用。

哦，赌赢了。

冬兵的纠紧的眉毛松开，略显空洞的眼睛在朗姆洛面孔上辨认了一阵，最终点点头，“不杀。”  
朗姆洛长出一口气，第一印象是极为重要的。  
他对科研人员歪了歪脑袋，“赶快处理完，特攻队还等着他热身呢。”

说是特攻队，实际上，只有朗姆洛一个人去了训练场。  
没人想打扰冬兵，没人想惹麻烦，九头蛇神秘武器的流言还是很具震慑力的。虽然朗姆洛怀疑这是为了冬日战士出现不受干扰而故意夸大的。  
他知道这件兵器的底细，最早也不过是一个普通男人，布鲁克林的公子哥，美国队长的好友。  
哦，神盾从来没有放弃对美国队长的寻找。或者说九头蛇也希望能找到原版超级士兵，现在的血清成功率实在不高。

想起“超级士兵计划”，朗姆洛免不了又一次心里感到不爽。  
凭什么美国队长和他的朋友会有这种命。  
不过转念又自我安慰起来，他们成为超级战士又怎么样，还不一个死不见尸，一个活不是人——恩，成为了没有思想的武器。

见代号冬日战士的男人从射击训练区下来，朗姆洛翘挥手阻止了场地工作人换靶，他走到冬兵刚才所站的位置，掏出自己的配枪，五发子弹，一发不漏的全部穿过靶纸上留下的弹痕，只是故意偏高了半厘米。  
肯定没有人这么玩过，朗姆洛看到工作人员露出恐惧的神情，哦，是的，他想挑战一下。

果然，美丽而强大的武器对他产生了兴趣，过长的头发遮不住射过来的目光。  
朗姆洛舔了舔嘴唇，解开枪套扔在一边，然后摇晃这手臂向训练场左侧的格斗台走去。他以为冬日战士会跟过来，可是没有。

“来，我陪你练。”朗姆洛对那个杵在地上像枚钉子的男人招了招手。可对方还是没有动。  
“怎么了，小东西，没人教过你吗？”朗姆洛好笑地眨眨眼，“还是你不敢跟我动手？嗯？”他想到也许洗脑程序中有这样一条，不许对上级出手，“这是正常训练，允许你以下犯上。”朗姆洛补充说。

果然，冬日战士的眼睛被这句话点亮了。金属膊向后一轮，冲了过来。

那速度快得可怕，朗姆洛在第一击攻过来时勉强躲过。艹，地面居然留下一个深坑。朗姆洛吞咽了一口，心中又异样兴奋。好久没碰上如此强大的对手。不是说九头蛇或神盾里没有高手，可他们都有底线，不管是规矩或是人性的底线……都限制了他们。但是眼前的冬日战士没有这个概念。他单纯的执行命令。

朗姆洛觉得自己被点燃了，他一拳揍过去，冬日战士头都没转，直接用金属手攥住了他挥过去的拳头。一声很丢脸的呻吟从朗姆洛嘴里发出，就在以为自己的骨头要被捏碎之前，被大力地甩了出去。  
朗姆洛重重摔在地上，一阵头晕，他支着胳膊撑起身体，抬头正看见他想掌控的武器投下的一个鄙视的眼神。冬日战士也会有情绪？

“妈的，不过是个武器，敢瞧不起老子。”朗姆洛恼怒起来，还没等他站稳，腹部结结实实挨了一拳。还只是人类的手臂，足够让朗姆洛瘫跪在地面，干呕起来。他觉得冬兵很可能因为默认他是上级而手下留情了，如果换成机械臂，腹部早就是成了一个血洞。

口腔里满是血腥，朗姆洛呸出口血水，摇摇晃晃站起来。这点疼痛不算什么，还没小时候打黑拳挨得揍厉害。“再来！”他冲对方招招手。

冬兵看着他，似乎有点困惑，不过还是再次出拳。这一次，朗姆洛看清了他的动作——挥动右手臂的时候，金属臂会向前探——一个破绽。朗姆洛侧过身，左手从腿侧抽出匕首直着向冬日战士的腰部刺去。

可惜速度上还是拼不过超级战士。听到金属碰撞的声音。朗姆洛咧了下嘴。

冬日战士向弹出去的小刀望了一眼，然后低下头对被压在身下的朗姆洛说，“你违反了规定。”  
这算冬日战士第一次主动对他说话？  
艹，看来真的有规定这回事。朗姆洛想要大笑，但胸口被压得有点喘不上气来，操操操，“操你的规定，那是给你的规定，不是我的！”朗姆洛伸手够到一根铁棍，猛地抽过去。这一下扫在了冬兵的膝盖上。  
对方躲避不及被掀翻在地。朗姆洛立刻反压制住冬日战士，居高临下的瞧着对方难以置信的表情，他嘻嘻笑起来，“小子，你就只有这点能耐？”

 

(四)

朗姆洛也不知道为什么自己非要对一件武器挑衅。  
但是能将九头蛇的拳头撂倒在地，心里蒸腾而上的满足感真叫人脑袋发晕。  
那一刻，他感到与强者无异。

“对你的长官认输吗？”朗姆洛拿着铁棍弹了弹冬日战士的铁臂，金属的回音有一种古怪的悦耳，“你就全靠这玩意？”被压在身下的人只是安静地回望着他，面无表情。这让朗姆洛有点挫败，又有些着迷。他操纵着铁棍的尖端滑到金属与血肉相接的地方，那些丑陋狰狞的伤疤让喉咙莫名发干。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后稍稍用力，有血珠从一道浅浅的伤口渗出，直到伤口缓缓自动愈合，冬日战士的脸上都没有任何变化。

好吧，看看他能服从命令到什么程度。

“真乖，呆着别动。”这一次朗姆洛用了足够的力量，把铁棍生生插入了半寸。他能感到那具身体在一瞬间的肌肉紧绷。所以，它还是有疼觉的。朗姆洛眯起眼，却没从那张脸上看出一丝变化。

这不对。他恼怒起来，不爽地又用力向下按去，终于，那双又圆又大的眼睛因疼痛一瞬间瞳孔扩大，眉头微微纠紧。朗姆洛叹出一口气，解脱似地把铁棍抽出来扔在旁边。他并非变态地嗜好酷刑折磨，他只是——

“危险确认。”

什么？

眨眼的功夫，冬兵的金属手已经卡住了他的脖子，“放……放手……啊……”朗姆洛还未及反应，就觉眼前一黑，身体腾空而起，重重向后摔在地上，骇人的重量顷刻压在他身上，肺里的氧气一下被抽空。  
“放…开……这是命令！”  
他费劲地挤出一个句子，得到的回应是一只猛砸下来的拳头，他顿时眼冒金星。当第二拳砸下来的时候，朗姆洛只勉强侧过头，缩小挨揍的面积。松动的后槽牙被他一口血水吐了出来。操，这颗牙刚种上还不到两个月。

玩大了。  
他会被打死在这。  
朗姆洛心中暗暗叫苦，却不觉得后悔。在他所以预想过的死亡中，这算好结果。死在九头蛇强大的兵器下。虽然愚蠢，是的，他承认，但也算一个适合他的结局。

“别抵抗我。”冬日战士按住朗姆洛挥动的胳膊。  
“我不…抵抗……你就不打了？”  
“…………”  
“操你的——”朗姆洛又咳出一口血，从被揍骨折的鼻梁下哼哼出声。他只剩右眼勉强能看到东西，透过肿起的左眼缝隙，都辨识不出那团模糊的影子，“你……给个痛快！”真他妈疼。说到底还是被红骷髅玩了，什么权限，他压根没有获得能控制冬日战士的力量。最多也就是领了1小时的试用时间。太无耻了。

更苦逼的是，他辛苦攒下的大笔钞票要永不见天日了。早知道应该留封遗书，或者画个地图也好，操，至少老子死后还能留个朗姆洛宝藏的传说……

“你在干什么？”一个声音从门口响起。  
真棒，没有宝藏了！朗姆洛决定只要他活过今天，就去加州买个能养老的农场。

“从他身上下来，士兵。”那口气温柔得不可思议，又令人作呕。

皮尔斯的皮靴的响声越来越近，朗姆洛能从那脚步声中辨别出他的情绪。不是吹牛，只有在他长官异常兴奋的时候才会有这样跳跃的节奏。哦，兴奋？居然不是狂怒……满嘴的血腥倒灌进喉咙里，朗姆洛重重咳了几声……他需要申请额外的假期，如果能活过今天。

“冬日战士，站过来。”皮尔斯温和地发出指令。可朗姆洛身上的重量丝毫未减，那只冰冷的金属依然握在他的脖子上。

“他不放弃抵抗。”冬日战士似乎在解释为什么不能听从指令，“他超过权限”。

“这点我认同。”皮尔斯的冷笑让朗姆洛觉得自己活下去的几率骤减为零，“放开那蠢货吧。”

冬日战士低头盯着朗姆洛，依然没有放过他的意思。好吧好吧，不就服个软吗，他一向能屈能伸。“我投降，请别杀我，我认输。”朗姆洛毫无廉耻地求饶，“我……对你没有恶意。”这句可以是真话。

大约过了几秒钟的静寂，足够让朗姆洛感到尴尬和难堪时，卡在脖子上的金属消失了，但身上的重量没有消失。  
“他看到我，攻击我，”冬日战士毫无表情地坚持着，“威胁，按命令，需要消灭。”

“真令人为难。”皮尔斯向前走了两步，蹲下来抬手拍了拍朗姆洛的脸颊，“最近一次洗脑让他有点固执，这个小毛病可以修好，所以我没有写在使用手册上。”

“抱歉……长官，我不知道您在说什么。”朗姆洛此时此刻才知道自己是多么傻逼，而红骷髅说不定是傻逼中的战斗机。  
“布洛克，该说你什么好。你知道我讨厌自恃过高的婊子……”皮尔斯像情人一样抚摸着他肿痛的脸颊，然后移到他开裂的嘴唇。“可是让这样的嘴巴不再发出声音实在点可惜……”朗姆洛瑟缩了一下，却没有躲开，他能感觉到冬日战士的目光一路跟随手指探进他的口腔。带着墨水、烟草、红酒气味的手指逗弄着他的舌头，而朗姆洛洛殷切地回应着。羞辱，但朗姆洛并不觉得羞耻，就算他身上还压着一个九头蛇拳头。先活下去。

“感谢弗瑞吧，他对你印象不错，虽然他不像我知道你可以……多听话多乖巧，”皮尔斯终于抽出手指，把唾液拉出的银丝抹在朗姆洛的胸口，别有深意地对冬日战士说，“他不是威胁，士兵，只是一条没拴住的狗。”朗姆洛咬住下唇，不让自己做出任何反应。

皮尔斯站起身来，按住了冬日战士的左肩膀，那个位置跟朗姆洛在使用说明上看到的有微妙地不同。男人正式下达了指令，“你的新任务，士兵，让这条坏狗长点教训，让它听话。”

“不……长官，求你——”朗姆洛终于忍不住挣扎着喊起来。

“不要弄死，也别弄残了。”皮尔斯整理了一下西装，“我明天再过来听你汇报，冬日战士。”

“该死的，别走——”

“哦，对了，它叫朗姆洛，叫声很好听，你应该试一试。”

在皮尔斯走出训练室大门那一刻，朗姆洛人生中第一次感到了真实的恐惧。不，不是说他禁受不住任何折磨。朗姆洛没少遇到严刑逼供，但那些不一样，他面对的至少是人类，可以预测伤害的方向。

而来自冬日战士的惩罚？  
朗姆洛只想到一个词：生不如死。

“朗姆洛……”冬日战士的声音很轻，但朗姆洛却觉得那是来自地狱的呼号。

“打个商量，能直接杀了我吗？”他真的绝望到家了，居然奢望跟人型兵器进行交涉。

“朗姆洛。”冬日战士又念了一声，忽地压低了身子，他们的鼻尖几乎碰在一起。  
可惜朗姆洛眼前依然朦胧，看不清对方的表情，却能感觉到喷洒在唇上的呼吸。那只铁手扣住了他的头顶，然后摸了一圈。

要撬开他的脑壳？还是在找不到下手的地方？  
毕竟对冬日战士来说，不死不残的教训一个人，还真有点难度。哦，这其实是个好消息。

“你没耳朵。”

“什么？”莫名其妙的话让朗姆洛完全没反应过来。

“耳朵。”冬日战士说着在他的头顶又划了一圈。这玩意的语言库一定出了什么问题吧。朗姆洛决定闭嘴不理，反正也不打算抵抗了。根本逃不出去，就算侥幸从冬日战士眼皮底下溜过，也逃不掉皮尔斯那一——哎！！

“要杀要揍，你他妈的别扯我裤子啊！”朗姆洛大叫起来，但完全阻止不了下身的布料被那只铁手撕扯干净。完了，他想起皮尔斯那暧昧的暗示，他突然意识到自己将要承受的是什么。  
这在战场上并不少见，性是权利的象征，是失败者接受胜利者的刑罚。如果一场强暴可以换来活下去的机会……他可以的。  
又不是第一次……

所以，当冬日拉起他的左腿向上抬高，手指去探寻他的穴口时，朗姆洛仅仅是咬紧了槽牙。但那冰冷的金属却没如料想般粗暴地插入，而且谨慎地抚摸起他的尾骨。一阵酥麻感从尾椎扩散出去，朗姆洛几乎想要哭出声了。  
简单粗暴来一场反而好接受，如果冬日战士打算用性来折磨他……

“做过断尾手术。”冬日战士这样评估后，转而抚上了他瘫软的性器，“没有阉割。”

“操你的！”原来还真把他当狗了！


	3. Chapter 3

(五)

这是一个任务。  
对冬日战士来说，它需要执行；对朗姆洛来说，他需要配合。  
他们都是好士兵。

朗姆洛像一只真正的好狗那样一丝不挂保持不动趴跪在冬日战士脚边。四个小时里，人形兵器只是训练他的“站立卧”，哦，然后那个男人居然向前面丢了一只木棒，并命令他捡回来。朗姆洛拒绝了，得到的是被卸掉了的左臂。

“你可以做到。”冬日战士皱着眉头，似乎不理解为什么朗姆洛不去捡那该死的木棒，“服从指令。”铁手扭着朗姆洛的肩膀，后者发出痛苦的呻吟。

“我是九头蛇特战队队长，神盾快速反应特种部队副队长。”朗姆洛咬牙切齿，冷汗顺着脖颈淌下赤裸的胸膛，“跟你不一样，我还有自尊。”狗屁话，什么自尊，早把自己从里到外卖了个干净，但朗姆洛认为至少自己还算个人，至少要比面前冰冷的武器要有尊严。

“我需要完成任务。”

“哈……任务，叼棍子是完成任务的重要一项？”朗姆洛努力抬起头，通过红肿的眼皮去向上看，操他的，那个男人居然认真的点头。如果这只是羞辱，只是折磨心理防线的游戏，朗姆洛可以狠呸一声，让他自己玩蛋去。

但对冬日战士，它仅仅是个任务。

吞咽了一口，朗姆洛觉得喉咙干得发疼，“好，可以。但胳膊……现在我没办法……”那个词扼在嗓子里停了半秒才说出来，“服从——狗娘养的！”

朗姆洛跌倒在地上，按住自己刚被接上的肩头全身抽搐着咒骂。

“捡回来。”冬日战士面无表情地蹲下身，用那只人类的手揉了揉朗姆洛的脑袋，似乎算一种鼓励。朗姆洛感到一阵反胃。  
经历过的所有酷刑和折磨都没有现在令人难以接受。  
他毫不怀疑皮尔斯是故意说出这个让冬日战士“误解”的指令。也或许这是冬日战士对自己的报复。不，并不是……他只是服从皮尔的命令，确认朗姆洛可以变成……听话的狗。这才是最令人难堪的。

朗姆洛几次深呼气，撑着胳膊趴跪起来，冬日战士盯着他，有足够的耐心。朗姆洛庆幸那该死的木棍离他并不远，320米，爬一个来回640米，对双面特工来说毫无困难。就算他此前被冬日战士暴揍了一顿，断了几根肋骨，还要拖着刚被接上的左臂。那距离并不长。

他开始爬动，时间静止了。  
朗姆洛无法忽略随着每一步那摆动在腿间的难堪，如果把地点换成某间SM俱乐部，兴许他还能惬意地在爬行中摆动臀部，来获得几声口哨。但这里是九头蛇基地的训练场，他知道这房间的每一个监控摄像头的位置，他甚至知道这个时间段坐在监控室的士兵的名单。

那些人最好长点脑子，管住嘴巴。

他在脑中规划起灭口名单，让余下的行动变得好过很多。木棍不久出现在眼前，朗姆洛舔了舔嘴唇，低下头咬了几次，那该死的东西就是不肯乖乖呆在他嘴里。而他的口水已经浸湿了地面，妈的，老子给人口都没有那么费劲。

朗姆洛扭动着脖子，又试了几次，终于找到了平衡的位置，把那根预示着也许结束磨难的棍子叼在了嘴里，他转过身，正准备往回爬，木棍却撞在冬日战士的小腿上，从嘴里掉下去。

“操你，你他妈故意——”朗姆洛抬头想要骂两声，却消音了。

冬日战士呼吸沉重地盯着他的身体，像一只准备狩猎的豹子，那顶起裤裆的玩意让朗姆洛僵硬着不知该如何反应。

该来的总会来。妈的，没想到冬日战士的性癖这么奇怪。

朗姆洛在冬日战士的手指碰触他的嘴唇时闭上了眼睛，张开了嘴巴，枪械的味道，还有消毒水、硝烟、尘土、血腥……冰冷，最终还是冰冷。朗姆洛用舌尖裹着探进来的金属手指，怀疑对方到底能不能感受到温度。  
“朗姆洛……”那声音很迷茫，而且居然有点性感。  
朗姆洛认为自己的脑子坏掉了，为了抵抗这场羞辱，而努力把它当成一场即将发生的你情我愿的性事。

沾满他唾液的手指贴着他的下巴转到脖颈，然后滑到背脊，留下一道冰冷的痕迹。那不是在抚摸，更像在寻找什么。朗姆洛脑中产生一个可怕的想法……

不，不会的，现在已经没有人能看出来了。

显然，冬日战士超出了人的范畴，冰冷手掌抚过他整个后背，在一个地方停下来。朗姆洛屏住呼吸，紧攥的拳头让指骨泛白，然后那地狱般的声音出现了，“这里曾经有块伤疤。”

不是疑问，是陈述。

“你要是准备操我，就赶快。”朗姆洛试图转过身，却一把被按在地上。冬兵并没有如朗姆洛所想的压上来，而是固执地用手指抚摸着他肩胛骨下的皮肤，沿着现在以肉眼轻易辨认不出的疤痕……  
先是一个“W”、然后是“H”“O”……

“不……不，停下来！”朗姆洛挣扎起来，“这他妈的不是任务，冬日战士，这不是你的任务！”  
“这是什么？”  
“什么都不是！！操你的，放开我！”  
“它很熟悉……”  
“操你妈的熟悉！给老子滚开！”他牟足力气翻身，狠狠揍过去。  
朗姆洛知道自己这样做，之前几个小时的隐忍都白费了。但他不在乎，那是他的禁区和底线。他不允许那段历史再回到他脑子里。

“我不记得见过它，但它很熟悉。”冬日战士皱起眉，似乎对挨在脸上那一拳毫无反应。他握住朗姆洛的脖子，像拎一只小猫那样轻易把他提起来。

“我为什么不记得它。”冬日战士喃喃自语，一边收紧手指，一边用另一只手抚摸着那个伤疤的位置。  
冬日战士在发疯，而朗姆洛在徒劳地挥动着四肢。  
他的意识逐渐模糊起来，他的背部在灼烧，那个男孩在他眼前。

“求你别杀我。”那个男孩对他说。  
“我不会杀你，你不认识我，你什么都没看见。”他朝那个孩子走去。  
然后，枪声响起，血喷溅在他脸上。

那双眼睛……

原来如此。  
朗姆洛想着，然后黑暗接管了一切。

 

（六）

他被人带进了房间。  
阴暗，潮湿，一股发霉的味道扑鼻而来，还夹杂些许腥臊。

有个深色头发与他年纪相仿的女孩蜷缩在墙角的床垫上，用双臂遮挡着几乎赤裸的身体瑟瑟发抖。微弱地啜泣声，听得出她的嗓音早已哭得沙哑。  
正提上裤子的男人一边系好裤带一边对他招手。  
“就是你？过来。”  
他下意识地摇头，被从身后推搡了一把，向前踉跄了两步几乎栽倒。男人顺势拉过他的胳膊拽到自己眼前。他的下巴被狠狠捏起，眼睛因昏暗中唯一的吊灯晃得难受。  
“你有12岁？”  
“……我，我上周满14岁了……先生。”他想着来的路上被交待的那些礼节，恭敬回答。  
“这可不是救济所，小崽子。”男人松开手，又捏了捏他单薄的肩膀，嫌弃地咂嘴，“模样是不错，可惜老子不做那些南方基佬的生意，你找错地方了。”  
“我…我不是……”他脸颊涨红地辩解，“我想替您干活，先生，我可以做很多事——”  
“够了，离开这。”  
他攥紧了俩个小小拳头，在对方嘲讽地哼气中仰起头，“您一直想要莱顿家滚出这条街，但因为他们手上有些账本，你动不了老莱顿。但我可以。”  
男人哈哈捧腹大笑，然后眯起眼睛看向跟着进来的那两个人，“你们信这种鬼话？”  
瘦高点的那个耸了耸肩，“小狗杂种非要来见你本人，我跟他说了，要是敢撒谎，就剁了他喂狗。”  
“我可以让老莱顿离开这里。”他坚定地大声说。  
“好吧，”男人坐回床垫，向后靠在墙上，“你可以说说，但如果你耍我——”  
“我偷了账本，而……瑞秋在后备箱里。”  
“你说什么？”  
“瑞秋莱顿……莱顿家的小姐在外面车里的后备箱。”他有些不安地吞咽了一口。  
“操，你他妈刚才只说偷了辆车开过来……”  
他没有理会瘦高个的惊呼，推开门向外走，他知道他们肯定会跟上来。

瑞秋还昏迷着，被安置在那张脏兮兮的床垫上。  
那让他感觉很不舒服。

“瑞秋她…看到我了偷了那些账本，我只好迷晕她……”  
他从自己那条旧布衫内侧口袋掏出一摞纸，“这是其中的一部分，剩下的我没带在身上。”  
“小崽子，我怎么知道不是你在别处捡到的。”  
“河道明天会有那两条狗的尸体。老莱顿可能要伤心一阵。”  
男人点了点头，接过那些账目，随手放到一旁，上下打量起他，“没人知道这些东西藏在哪。”  
他咬了咬下唇，犹豫了片刻，最后还是承认，“我是……听瑞秋无意中说起。”  
“你跟这小骚货认识？”  
“瑞秋……”他反感她被这样称呼，但只是解释，“她偶尔会来救济站，我有时在那。”  
“哦~~”男人故意拖了个长音，“所以你是个忘恩负义的狗东西，我如何能相信你，让你替我干活，转头你就出卖我。”  
他眨巴了几下眼睛，从来没想到的问题，试探地回答，“我…我想活下去，这片街区里你是最强的，我想跟着你们干。”  
“可以。”  
“……可以？”他没想到对方同意的那么干脆。  
“你们，去给这小子准备一下，就拿现成的。”男人不怀好意地笑了。

那是个仪式，他们说，每个想跟着老大干的，都要过这关。  
过了他们就是兄弟，能穿一条裤子，也能干一个女人。  
他们给他灌酒壮胆，说不定还放了什么，他不知道，也或许是因为第一次喝到那么纯的酒，身体醉得有些发热。  
那些人扒下他的裤子，就像扒下瑞秋的裙子一样，“上了她，你才算是个男人了。”  
他反抗着退后，有人狠狠踹了他一脚，“别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

瑞秋，哦，那个漂亮的经常会送东西去救济站的姑娘，只大他一岁。  
她可怜他，喜欢跟他聊天。但该死的，他最讨厌被人可怜。他的头晕沉沉地，下腹像有团火无处宣泄。他们说瑞秋是战利品，谁让他是老莱顿家的贱人。她活该，都要怪她的哥哥们。  
是的是的。  
这都是他们的错。  
而如果他不这样做，他就没有机会了。他得成为他们中的一员。  
瑞秋依然睡着，他挤进了她的腿间……一切是那样顺理成章……  
直到她猝然地尖叫声化作了远处胜利的战鼓。

朗姆洛张开眼，大口大口喘着气。  
并没有在禁闭室的床上醒来。有点意外。他的身下是缓冲垫，身边……朗姆洛呼吸顿了一下，冬日战士盘坐在不远处，正目光直直地盯着他。  
朗姆洛下意识地揉了揉脖子，火辣辣地疼。操，但背后的钝痛更在提醒发生了什么。他知道那里有了几道新的伤口，很深。覆盖了旧伤疤的区域。朗姆洛瑟缩地又闭起眼睛，缓了缓重新睁开，该死的，瑞秋莱顿已经消失在他梦里十几年了……

该死的冬日战士。  
该死的皮尔斯！  
该死的为什么训练场里的中央空调冷气那么足！

朗姆洛打了个冷战。他看着冬日战士撑站起来，一步，两步，五步。  
“我记得那个伤口。”  
人形兵器冷静地叙述，好像之前发疯的是另外什么东西。真糟糕。朗姆洛绝望地捂住脸，皮尔斯一定会听到这段对话。不出半个小时，那只老狐狸就会揭掉他的老底。说不定还能找到当面的证人，唯一庆幸的是二十年前没有满街的监控摄像头。哦，不，是政府没有，那但不代表九头蛇。

“我记得。”  
冬日战士的手指碰触在朗姆洛后背的伤口上，小心翼翼，然后温柔地拂过。但疼痛无法避免。朗姆洛瑟缩了一下，“你记得什么？”

会是他吗？  
朗姆洛转头望向冬日战士的眼睛。  
那双灰蓝色的眼睛，它们是那么像，该死的，它们几乎是一样一模的。

“那个任务，我需要一个小孩。”

哦，所以他才活了下去。  
朗姆洛想要歇斯底里地大笑，他心中仅存的对这个世界的善意就在一句话中分崩离析。  
想想也是，怎么会有人无缘无故地救了他。他还试图去报恩。

还好没那么傻，朗姆洛对那双眼睛的寻找只坚持了5年……  
他没有一直活在过去。


	4. Chapter 4

(七)

他没有一直活在过去。  
他也不会因改变过去认知的而影响到未来。

所以朗姆洛不打算追问细节，那不重要。对他不再重要了。特工队长吸了口气，平静地问，“那…训练结束……你的任务结束了？”  
“训练结束，任务没有结束。”机械臂还停留在他后背的伤口旁，“明早，汇报。”  
“好，明早等那老狐狸来，”朗姆洛刚试图起身，就被按回去。特攻队队长双眼冒火地瞪着面无表情的男人，“你究竟要干什么？”  
“睡眠。”  
“我可不打算睡在这。”朗姆洛砸了下嘴，拜这个男人所赐，现在他真的无所顾忌了，“我要回自己的床上美美睡一觉。”他的脸已经疼到麻木，凝固在眼角的血迹令他眨眼的速度比平时频繁。  
“你不能离开。”冬日战士固执地说，一边用力压住了他的身体。  
“因为明早的汇报？”  
“我不能让你离开。”  
“那你跟我离开总可以吧？”  
冬日战士瞪大了眼睛——那双眼珠子该死地漂亮——朗姆洛痛恨自己为什么没有在第一时间就认出它。  
“你可以呃…就当带我去……散步，对，就是你带我外出，不过我们明早就回来。”虽然讨厌这种比喻，但朗姆洛认为这算冬日战士最好理解的恰当例子。  
果然对方在思考了一秒后，非常酷的点头，“我可以带你去散步。”

走廊上果然没人看守。  
实际上，从训练场回到朗姆洛房间这一路，他们没遇到任何人。这不正常，又合理的出奇。朗姆洛想起在冬日战士发疯似的想掐死他时，也没有人冲进来。瞧，一个可牺牲的实验品。他自嘲地笑了笑，揪了揪不合身的衣领，试着让那带着汗臭的衣服别死贴住他的脖子。  
哦，真庆幸训练场总有几件被扔下的战斗外衣。  
跟全身赤裸相比，别人的二手臭衣服不算什么，何况这事朗姆洛小时候没少干。他都快忘记那种嫌弃恶心又侥幸的情绪了。  
朗姆洛一路闷声走到房门口，而冬日战士手指抚在他的脖颈没有放开过，就像是某种隐形的项圈或绳索什么的存在。朗姆洛没有阻止。那样做没有意义。

“卧室在里面。”感谢他拥有的队长特权，至少还有客厅。冬日战士顺着朗姆洛的手指走进卧室，扫了一样那张床，眉头微动，然后径直走到床边。  
朗姆洛刚想张口告诫对方别想完全霸占，那张大床足够容纳两个成年人。就见对方坐到了地板上，后背靠在床边，横抱起双臂，合上了眼睛。  
“你……你要这么睡？”朗姆洛理解人形兵器的行为不能以常人标准来要求。可是……  
“过于柔软，让人失去警惕。”朗姆洛发誓那家伙眼睛里有类似轻蔑的视线闪过。  
“被虐狂。”朗姆洛愤愤地小声吐槽引来人形兵器冷冷一瞥，他赶紧错过视线，“那你先睡，我去洗澡。”顺便处理被你搞出的一身伤。朗姆洛扯下满是汗味的衣裤，毫不在意再次将赤裸的身体暴露在冬日战士面前。他可不是遭受伤害的少女。

朗姆洛疲惫不堪走进浴室，捧了把冷水拍在脸上，努力忽略脸颊的刺痛。镜子里鼻青脸肿的男人直愣愣地瞪着镜子，然后深吸了一口气，小心翼翼转动身体……操！  
“你这婊子养！”  
朗姆洛一拳砸碎玻璃，鲜血顺着碎片一起落在地板上，还挂子框上残碎的镜片把背部的伤害反照得更加诡异。

“不想洗澡就去睡觉。”冬日战士的声音突然响起。  
朗姆洛猛回头，看到那个男人冷冷地站在浴室门口，他冲上去，拳头挥到半空就被铁手狠狠握住。冬日战士看着他，似乎带了点困惑，“你，该学到教训。”  
像被一盆冷水浇在头顶，朗姆洛的理智回来了几分，他咬着嘴唇努力想把翻涌而上的怒意压回去。  
冬日战士见他一言不发，干脆扯着那只胳膊，直接把朗姆洛甩在了床上。朗姆洛挣扎着爬起来，却被铁手按住了脖子，“你要去哪？”  
“放开，我他妈哪也不去！”是啊，他又能去哪，“老子去找衣服穿不行吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么，我没裸睡的习惯，我冷，我没法睡觉，这个答案你满意吗？”  
脖子上冰冷的触感消失了，朗姆洛刚送了一口气，下一秒，冬日战士整个人压了上来。“你他妈干……”朗姆洛的惊呼消失在被突然揽入的怀抱中。有种诡异的熟悉感，在某处尘封的记忆里，对，先是冰冷，但更多的是温暖，“现在可以睡了。”那个人形兵器的嘴唇贴在他的耳边说。  
朗姆洛吞咽了一口，闭上眼睛，全身僵硬地感受着指尖在他背后伤口的滑动。  
W-H-O-R-E……

W-H-O-R-E  
锋利的刀尖在他的肩胛骨刻下最后一个字母，他努力想让自己晕过去。

是他疏忽大意，拐进了这条小巷。是他犯了低级错误，忘记这里的铁网在上周就被焊死了，无路可逃。当棍子闷下来时，他都没来得急回头。第二下，他的牙齿就飞了出去。他努力护住头，蜷缩起来，努力避开重点部位。  
“你这个禽兽！你要付出代价！”  
“你们自己又多干净！”  
“你害了瑞秋！”  
不不不，是你们，是你们……谁让她老莱顿家的……  
他强撑着吼回去，那带了了更严重的后果。他的头被一下一下狠狠砸在地上，他意识模糊，只觉得耳朵、鼻子、嘴巴都在流血。哦，他们扒下了他的裤子，他们在杀了他之前先会阉割他。但在那前，他们要让他自食恶果。  
他们用枪管直接撕裂了他的后穴，用鲜血进行了几下简单的扩张，重量压了上来，他逃不出去，他开始求饶。但他们问，“婊子，她当时求你停下来的时候你做了什么？”  
我做了什么？  
我做了什么！  
他没有做错，他不该愧疚，这是世界的守则。  
泥水浸湿了他的头发，沥青面上的碎石粗糙地划破他的胸口，三十几分钟前还砸下来的愤怒拳头，现在伸着手指凶狠地在他红肿的穴口里进出，带出的精液和血水顺着手指滴落在地面。他们交换了一下位置，开始了第二轮的残暴入侵。  
“喔~小婊子嘴巴的滋味跟你说的一样……哈……”  
“他下面也咬得我够劲，我们应该叫其他人都来试试。”  
这已经不是一场为了他们可怜的妹妹瑞秋的单纯报复。  
不不，他不去想那个女孩，她罪有应得，她……  
“我改主意了，我想留着他。”揪着他的头发的那个呻吟着说。在他身后喘息的笑着赞同，“那他得有个符合他身份的名字。”  
当第一刀刻下去的时候，他死去了，存活的是一具叫布洛克朗姆洛的躯壳。  
不，也许在他进入瑞秋身体的那一刻，他就已经失去了活在阳光下的机会。


End file.
